<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tokyo with the Otaku by deVien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334888">Tokyo with the Otaku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien'>deVien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, OBEYMEmber, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OBEYMEmber Day 1 - Japan<br/>A whistlestop tour of fandom Tokyo with Leviathan!</p>
<p>This is deliberately as vague as possible in terms of gender/relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>deVien's OBEYMEmber</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tokyo with the Otaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very quick drabble for #OBEYMEmber! I haven’t written anything in what feels like ages, so I decided that I was going to try and do something for every prompt...even if that means that I’m only giving myself 30 minutes before bed to start, finish AND post something, hahahaha!</p>
<p>The funny thing about the Day 1 prompt is that I was actually in Japan this time last year and was in Tokyo for the first time in my life on November 1st...so, this is loosely based on the things that I was running around and dragging my other half to do, hahaha!</p>
<p>This is deliberately as vague as possible in terms of gender/relationship. </p>
<p>If you'd like to offer some support or simply get in touch outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:<br/>https://devien.carrd.co/</p>
<p>Day 1 - Japan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting to see Tokyo through Leviathan’s eyes was...quite the experience, to put it lightly. </p>
<p>While you had enjoyed and had been amazed the first time you had set foot in the capital, the demon’s enthusiasm cast all of it in a totally new light. Godzilla peeking through the skyscrapers of Shinjuku had sent Levi into an absolute frenzy of delight, “ISN’T IT AMAZING?! Do you think that he’s actually to scale?! I would have thought so but we’ll have to keep our eyes out for the other one by Hibiya Park and see- OH MY DIAVOLO, LOOK AT THAT MERCH!!!”.</p>
<p>Both of you took hundreds of photos just in the first few hours. Photos of the both of you in front of anything even remotely fan related, photos of buses covered in advertising for the newest human world anime that Levi had been binging, photos of Levi beaming beside various mascots, photos of themed food and drink found in various convenience stores (because there was a new Ruri-chan drink and every can was slightly different, so of course you had to try and find every variation) - he was in his element. </p>
<p>To see him like this was a revelation. Gone was your timid, awkward otaku and instead you were being dragged around by the confident, bright-eyed King of the Otakus. Every factoid was at the tip of his tongue, he knew exactly where every little bit of memorabilia would be tucked away, where the best themed restaurants and cafes were… It was like Leviathan had suddenly flourished in a few short hours. </p>
<p>The first instance of seeing Leviathan falter was at the anime cafe. You had somehow managed to get a table for two (you were personally convinced that someone like Lucifer had had a hand in it) and the demon had been gushing over the menu and the wait staff before he actually caught your eye. Suddenly, his face flushed pink and he averted his gaze to a spot on the table.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry - you’re probably sick of hearing all of this. No one wants to hear a yucky otaku-”<br/>
“Levi.”<br/>
“-like me going on and on about 2D characters and-”<br/>
“Levi!”</p>
<p>Amber eyes shyly looked back to you and you smiled in return. “I’m having a really good time. Besides, we’re not done yet - we haven’t been down Otome Road!” Leviathan cracked a nervous smile in return and just as he was about to respond, your adorable bentos were placed on the table in front of you.</p>
<p>“Itadakimasu!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>